overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Omega-003
=2013= Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Taisuke Sawanaga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tycio (talk) 16:41, August 26, 2013 (UTC) =2014= Roka Noticed you created her endings page. We actually lack a character page for Roka Kitsuregawa at present. If you know more about Kitsuregawa, starting a page would be appreciated. I've not played Cross Days and I get the impression she is exclusive to that game. +Y 09:14, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Shun Hazama Regarding the claims present on this article, due to the extraordinary claims of this guy being a father of so many characters, could you please provide some evidence supporting them? For example, screenshots of in-game text with characters revealing these details? I normally assume good faith but this seems incredibly unusual and not alluded to in the anime as far as I can tell. talk2ty 13:28, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Sure. First, since Youko Saionji from School Days is the same person with Youko Inou from the Summer Radish Vacation, this reinforces the fact that Shun from Summer Radish is likely the same as Shun in Summer Days. Second, in Shiny Days' ending "I have no places of memories" has Shun confessed that he's Setsuna, Sekai and Futaba's father to Makoto, making Summer Radish the same universe as School Days (which also means Kazuha and Hanon must be his daughters as well). Third, the part that Inori is his daughter come from two facts: Natsuhi is pregnant with Shun in the ending of Summer Radish and Natsuhi reveals to Shun that Inori's her daughter in the "Praying to the Sea God" ending. Fourth, the part that Roka's his daughter is only hinted as he is involved with her mother. Fifth, well, the Overflow's family chart. Omega-003 (talk) 17:08, June 21, 2014 (UTC) setsunafather.jpg|"I'm Setsuna's father." natsuhiinori.jpg|Inori is Natsuhi's daughter, so she's Shun's daughter as well. Omega-003 (talk) 17:33, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Moeko Could you please specify which games (and if you know, which scenes) feature her, since you made the page? Having trouble locating her on VNDB. I would like to establish where she is introduced as Makoto and Itaru's mother, and where the information about Tomaru being their dad comes from. talk2ty 15:30, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :Moeko appears at a very specific path in Shiny Days (which I'm not exactly sure of) She appear (voice only) in all the game. As for her being Makoto and Itaru's mother, her appearance should tell. For the part about Tomaru, it's from Overflow's family chart.Omega-003 (talk) 17:11, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Do we know exactly who created this chart and when? If it was provided in an official capacity I would like to make an article about it, but I want to verify that first. If it is canon then it may be a reason to expand this wiki's scope to the entire shared 0verflow universe. talk2ty 06:10, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :: The chart is probably part of the special date book released with the Overflow Premium Trilogy Box .Caio000 (talk) 12:17, July 1, 2014 (UTC) I can operate assuming that the chart(s) are canonical, would like to go further into verifying that with date/source but that could be hard since it has Japanese origins. Knowing it's in premium trilogy is good though so we can investigate it eventually. Ideally other sources to supplement and support the chart would be ideal as well. That "I'm Setsuna's dad" pic you posted for example is the kind of screenshot from the game which is perfect, the kind of thing which we could organize into a page of explanations, a reference guide, to establish connections and corroborate the chart. Since so few of these have official English translations, screencaps with kanji I hope I might be able to find the text of the kanji for. If we posted the characters below the image, people can easily see that the characters chosen match that in the screenshot, and then run the kanji through something like Google-Translate to get a rough idea of the translation to corroborate whatever translation we choose to display here. Unfortunately I can't recognize kanji, don't have a kanji keyboard, and don't know of any software means to have them recognized (kind of like if you run a written page through a scanner and it converts it into a text document through pattern recognition) but if that can be found it would be ideal for translating the images. Do you happen to know if any kanji game transcripts exist? I don't think we should host entire transcripts like w:c:MLP does, but we should definitely quote key scenes that establish a family tree. talk2ty 15:41, July 1, 2014 (UTC) You can use the ITH "Interactive Text Hooker (ITH) is a tool to help you extract text from Japanese games." But certain VNs as School Days, Cross Days Shiny Days and need a code for the text to appear. they can be found on this site..And for images you can use KanjiTomo . Note: Tomaru is not mentioned directly in the series"Days "but there are some hints that he is the father of the scene as Makoto Makoto says Itaru name is written the same way that his father.Note2:Shun in the image say 俺が、刹那の父親(ore ga,Setsuna no chichioya)the translation in fact "I'm Setsuna's father."Caio000 (talk) 16:23, July 1, 2014 (UTC) About Moegi and Asagi In games is never mentioned on Moegi have been disinherited or even that the family Inou has a heritage. In Snow Radish Vacation!! there is only the Snow Radish. And in Summer Radish Vacation!! it is said that Asagi is the manager of the third Radish (second Summer Radish). The possible single mention that the family is Inou is rich in Summer Radish Vacation! 2 when Tomaru says is illegitimate son of a millionaire.Caio000 (talk) 00:14, July 3, 2014 (UTC) PureMail CG Here has all the CGs of PureMail: http://hentaicastle.gallery.hentaikey.com/cgs/FreeHentaiCG.com-Pure-Mail.rar Caio000 (talk) 19:02, July 3, 2014 (UTC) About Touri You put on the page of Touri the following: "she was raped by his father".Do you have some evidence of that? Can you tell me your source please? Caio000 (talk) 03:21, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. It's a bit confusing as the name Tomaru is not said in Large PonPon or that the child is his (as far as I know is revealed in the family chart). Caio000 (talk) 04:45, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for improving a few translations of Summer Radish. P.S.:You saw the Talk Page of Youko? Caio000 (talk) 17:06, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Would also like to extend thanks, they were a bit rough and hard to understand, appear a lot more legible now. I would like to move from editing them on my talk page to editing them directly on the game articles they occur in though. :BTW had to restore a comment Caio left on my page, in merging the galleries it got omitted. Although... finding a new place to put it made me realize a certain common-ness of surnames which I am now looking into... talk2ty 19:22, July 5, 2014 (UTC) About Kaori and Satsuki Kaori is a virgin.She had just intercrural sex with her boyfriend (the blond guy). Satsuki is a bit complicated. I will not tell the whole story but it involves a time loop and she committed suicide several times. The method to get to the end of it is also special because especially involving various gameplays (because of loop time). Other day I explain in more detail. Caio000 (talk) 21:08, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Again thank you I would like to thank you again for improving the translations of Summer Radish. This really helps me a lot. Some more about Satsuki: In one day (I can not remember but I think it is 2 or 3 December) she died of a "heart disease". Because of timeloop she always die that way. She killed herself by throwing herself from the building because it was less painful. Caio000 (talk) 05:04, July 8, 2014 (UTC) More About Satsuki Satsuki appears in the hospital because she tries to see a doctor knowing it will die. In the last gamepay to reach at her ending Ayumu persuaded she not to commit suicide ... and she simply has not died as in the other loops and the time loop ended. Now I wanted to say some more interesting information: In Large ponpon no end in which Ayumu ends up with all seven girls (and Arisu) is only possible with just five girls (Rurika, Misaki, Kaori, Yukari and Touri) but in QuizDEponpon, the sequel contained in pleasure box Ayumu ends all the girls (and Arisu).. Something like this also happens in Summer Radish Vacation, no end in which Shun ends with all five girls, but in the series "Days" he apparently ended up with all five girls (for awhile at least).Caio000 (talk) 22:24, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Tomoe For some reason Tomoe is never mentioned in Summer Radish Vacation or SRV 2. She is the only character in Snow Radish which is not mentioned. (At least I did not find any scenes that mention). Kagura became engaged to Tomaru (In SRV she still has the engagement ring) but they never married.BTW you know something about the chronology of Kagura contained in the Special Data Book? It seems that this chronology speaks about life Kagura between SnowRV and SummerRV and says the number of children that Kagura had. Caio000 (talk) 15:52, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Large PonPon cg I am Sorry but couldn't find Large PonPon CG, but if you want I can send a link to a torrent file containing ISO files of all games of Overflow. And a link to a save file of the visual novel to unlock the CGs.BTW you think the Summer Radish of SRV 1 is the same Radish of Summer \ Shiny Days? Caio000 (talk) 18:26, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Summer Radish Hmmm.It is said that in SRV2 Shun is the manager of Summer Radish but Kagura still works at Summer Radish. In Summer \ Shiny days is Youko. Apparently between Summer on SRV2 \ Shiny Days Shun was moved to another radish. BTW is said in SRV2 that Kagura and Shun are lovers ...Maybe Kagura suspected Tomaru was her father (since she asked Moegi) but I think she'd rather forget it. And maybe she has discovered between Snow and Summer Radish Radish. And Tomaru never legally recognized Kagura as his daughter but did so with Ayumu. Caio000 (talk) 18:53, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Since you have been making improvements to the translations, just letting you know that I've put more of Caio's stuff from my talk onto Summer_Radish_Vacation#Screenshots, am hoping they can be added there directly from now on, I don't need to approve them first. talk2ty 21:26, July 11, 2014 (UTC)